Field
The present invention relates to a display system. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to reducing the power consumption of a display panel.
Background Information
Flat panel displays are gaining popularity in a wide range of electronic devices. Common types of flat panel displays include active matrix displays and passive matrix displays. Each pixel in an active matrix display is driven by active driving circuitry, while each pixel in a passive matrix display does not use such driving circuitry.
High-resolution color displays, such as modern computer displays, smart phones and televisions, typically use an active matrix display structure for better image quality and response time. An active matrix display of m×n pixel elements can be addressed with m row lines and n column lines. A set of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and capacitors are connected to each pixel element, allowing each column line to access one pixel. When a row line is selected, all of the column lines are connected to a row of pixels and voltages corresponding to the picture information are driven onto all of the column lines. The row line is then deactivated and the next row line is selected. All of the row lines are selected in sequence during a refresh operation. This refresh operation is repeated tens to hundreds of times per second. If the refresh rate is too low, the capacitors may leak current and unable to retain its state. This would appear as flickers and degrade the quality of the displayed image.
For portable devices, the power consumed by a display panel can be a major portion of the total power consumption of a portable device. To extend the battery life, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption of the display panel.